1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a cover rotatably assembled on an insulating housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,559 issued to Cheng-Yi Chen on Sep. 18, 2007 discloses a conventional electrical connector receiving a card-like component. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts and a metal shell pivotally connected to the housing. The housing includes a pair of sidewalls and each sidewall defines a first groove having a guiding opening and a second groove in the front of the first groove. The shell defines a pair of columns which are placed into the grooves via the guiding openings and slide in the first and second grooves. After the shell rotates from a slantwise opened position to a horizontal closed position, the shell is needed to move forwards so that a front extending tab on the shell is inserted into a recess on the sidewall of the housing which will prevent the shell from being removed away from the housing in the upright direction. During the rotation of the shell with respect to the housing, the columns are easily moved from the first groove into the second groove due to a forward decomposition force exerted on the shell, which will result that the shell can not cover on the housing horizontally because of the front extending tab resisting on the top face of the sidewall.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.